Władca Pierścieni w polskich realiach
by Stowarzyszenie Debili
Summary: Przesiąknięte dekadenckim kretynizmem pijackie opowiadanie będące alternatywną wersją wydarzeń ukazanych w książce. Osoby wrażliwe i dzieci do lat 3 proszone są o trzymanie się od tych wypocin z daleka !
1. Rozdział I Niskobudżetowy szampan

_SŁYNNE_

_OPOWIADANIE_

_TWÓRCÓW_

_OPOWIASTEK_

_DLA DZIECI_

_(np:. HENRYK PORTIER)_

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: **_Niskobudżetowy szampan _

Był piękny sierpniowy poranek, gdy Frodo jak zwykle siedział pod swoim drzewkiem popalając fajkowe ziele (czyt. marychę). Pogoda była wspaniała. Nic nie zakłócało libacji, jaką odbywali sąsiedzi, gdy nagle nie wiadomo skąd i nie wiadomo jak zajechał fiat 126p na zachodnich rejestracjach.

To był Gandalf. Jego rzucający się w oczy czerwono-biały krawat komponował idealnie do jego czerwonej twarzy. Nie dziwota - przecież on też lubił wypić. Na jego widok Frodo krzyknął:

-Kto ci tak mordę zlał ?

-Byłem właśnie w Rohamie, w mieście, gdzie kurniki mają złote dachy, a koguty znoszą jaja. I zgadnij czego się dowiedziałem.

-Czego ?

-Jak szybko i sprawnie gwizdnąć malucha.

Niebo poczęło robić się fioletowe z powodu przedawkowania pewnego liściastego specyfiku. Syreny wirowały na falach utworzonych przez zboże. Definitywnie było to uczucie nieobce Hobbitowi jak i listonoszowi przynoszącemu paczki o imieniu Pat.

-Zacznijmy o czymś gadać. - rzekł Frodo po niezręcznej ciszy.

-A może przyłączymy się do sąsiadów ?

Jak pomyślał Gandalf, tak też uczynili.

Zabawa trwała do białego rana. Gdy zabrakło czystego etanolu, towarzycho poszło do delikatesów uzupełnić braki tym, co było w magazynie. Ostały się tylko butelki szampana dla dzieci, Piccolo''. Wśród okrzyków ,urwał'',,urwał''! z bólem serca i suchością przełyku kupili ostatnia butelkę. Frodo, jako że był jedynym potrafiącym poukładać literki w kupę, zastosował się do wskazówek niezbędnych do otwarcia napoju i uraczył oczy napisem MADE IN CHINA ( w promocji oczywiście ). Przy celebracji otwarcia szampana ku zdziwieniu wszystkich wystrzelił mały pakunek z korka. Niefortunnie spadł na przednia szybę malucha rozbijając ją. Wśród niecenzuralnych wyrazów biorących początek w ustach Gandalfa doszło do cudu rozwalenia korka. Na mini spadochroniku srebrna błyskotka opadła spokojnie na ziemię. To był PIERŚCIEŃ. Jako że był najmniej odurzony Trunkiem Zakazanym, skoczył po niego Frodo. Gdy uniósł go do góry na obręczy ukazało się zdanie: MADE IN CHINA.

Na to Frodo:

-Cholera, znów jakiś szmelc, ale może w lombardzie uda się sprzedać za parę zeta.

Hołdując swym naiwnym nadziejom, iż wykwalifikowani pracownicy lombardu nabiorą się na byle podpuchę nasz mały Hobbit włożył go do kieszeni. To był początek wielkiej przygody.


	2. Rozdział II Po balandze

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: **_Po Balandze _

Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. Gandalf zaczynał żałować, iż jego zaprawiona w bojach ręka nie sięgnęła po najnowsze lekarstwo 2KC spoczywające w kieszeni jednego z celników na przejściu granicznym z Rohamem. Frodo, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, odczuł palącą potrzebę zrzucenia, jak to nazywał ,kloca''. Podczas jego debaty, zauważył, że papier toaletowy zniknął, co było całkowicie wytłumaczalne, gdyż Gandalf był w domu . Na całe szczęście na zlewie spoczywała jego ulubiona lektura, tygodnik ,NIE''. Była wprost idealna do czynności tak delikatnej, jak podtarcie sobie tyłka. W ostatniej chwili zauważył pewne ogłoszenie(co nie było trudne, gdyż znajdowało się na pierwszej stronie):

**KUPIĘ PIERŚCIEŃ **

**MIEDZIANY PRZEMALOWANY NA SREBRO DLA NARZECZONEJ. WYSOKIE HONORARIUM (JAK NA MIEDŹ). KONTAKT: MORDOR , ALEJA POWOLNEJ ŚMIERCI 13, PYTAĆ O SAURUSIA **

Aż się zesrał z wrażenia. Po odzyskaniu świadomości zorientował się, iż nie dostanie wystarczająco dużej kwoty za tandetnego bubla, więc z satysfakcją odnotował niespotykaną okazję. Namówił więc chciwego jak zwykle Gandalfa na długą podróż. Nie było w ich interesie dzielenia łupu na czworo, więc pozostało im tylko zrobienie w dzyndzla sąsiadów. Innymi słowy wykiwali ich.

Tuż przed wyjazdem wymagający specjalnej troski mag przypomniał sobie, że potrzebują jakiegoś wafla, gdyby samochód się zepsuł.

Na to Frodo:

-Mam kogoś specjalnego!

Nie minęło 5 minut, jak poczęli pukać do drzwi Sama. Zastali go grającego w brydża z Merrym i Pippinem. Pokrzyżowało to ich plany. Jednakże w zapijaczonym łbie Gandalfa pojawił się pomysł zepchnięcia dwóch zbędnych towarzyszy do Rzeki- Ścieki. Ten plan nie mógł zawieść! Więc spakowali się i ruszyli by spotkać się ze swoim przeznaczeniem co w przypadku Merrego i Pippina oznaczało pogawędkę ze szczeżujami. Wyprawa nie należała do lekkich. Byli napastowani przez facetów w czerni, których zidentyfikowali jako Interpol, po czym dali nogę. Kierowali się w kierunku popularnego wśród szumowin pubu:

**POD ROZBRYKANYMI SZELMAMI.**

Wreszcie poczuli się jak w domu i pochlali się w cztery dupy. Następnego dnia ruszyli z powrotem w podroż, lecz już na płatnym parkingu oczy ich nie mogły dojrzeć zapyziałego, charakterystycznego z klapa od śmietnika jako szyberdach

( to przeróbka Gandalfa ) malucha. Jednym słowem ktoś im go zapierniczał. Podniósł się ogólny lament, którego najbardziej słyszalnymi odgłosami były te z ,urwał''. Ku strapieniu wędrowców nasz mag szóstej kategorii nie wykupił polisy, ponieważ ten samochód był KRADZIONY. Gandalf, jako że miał przyjaciół dosłownie wszędzie, zadzwonił za ostatnie pieniądze na koncie kradzionej komórki skontaktował się ze swym ziomem Elrondem. Ten, jako że był elfem hojnym wysłał im porannego PKS-a i zaprosił do siebie. Tak też się stało.

Świt był przecudny. Niczym przemijająca ciemność, która jest oznaką faktu, że nie zapłaciliśmy za elektryczność. Nasi bohaterowie przybyli do Rywindwell. Tam Elrond, mafioso number one, czekał już z chlebem, solą i czystą u progu swej posesji otoczonej trzymetrowym płotem i drutem kolczastym. Znów się pochlali. Który to już raz Frodo nie mógł zliczyć. Gadulstwo Gandalfa w połączeniu z 4 we krwi doprowadziło do ujawnienia sekretu ich tajnej misji.


	3. Rozdział III Narada

**ROZDZIAŁ 3:**_ Narada_

Sprawy zaczęły nabierać tempa. Elrond okazał się być geniuszem. Do takiego wniosku doszła nasza drużyna, gdy zaczął podrasowywać ich plan. Zaproponował, by zniszczyć wszystkie pierścienie znajdujące się w Śródziemiu i wynegocjować cenę Tego Jedynego na o wiele wyższą, jako że Sauruś był miliarderem ( używał pseudonimu Bill Gates ).

W tej sprawie odbyła się narada, na której zebrali się wszyscy wodzowie wsiórów dzikich krain. Zjawił się Legolas z Puszczy Skorumpowanych Elfów, Gimli syn Gnoja z Gór Wiejskich, Aragorn nie wiadomo skąd, Boromir z Faramirem z Pancernej Miny (saperzy z zawodu). Jakimś dziwnym trafem, przy użyciu gazów łzawiących do posesji wdarł się Gollum, po czym został grzecznie, przy użyciu kopniaków i pałek, wyproszony przez obsługę. Siedząc w przepełnionej mrokiem piwnicy rozmawiali o wszystkim byle nie o pierścieniu – ten temat wymagał przynajmniej pół litrowego namaszczenia. Gdy pierwsze szklanice zostały wychylone Elrond rzekł:

-Zabierzmy się do interesów. – Po czym uśmiechnął się chciwie ukazując zebranemu towarzychu klawiaturę złotych zębów.

-Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma lasami, w krainie zwanej Hobbitonem, szerszej publice znanej jako Wólka Plebańska, przyjaciele z naszej yakuzy znaleźli RZECZ w szampanie dla dzieci , Piccolo''. – Elrond odsapną i mówił dalej:

-Jako że jestem z was wszystkich najinteligentniejszy wpadłem na iście szatański pomysł by RZECZ opylić Sauronowi i to po cenie znacznie wyższej niż wynoszą koszty produkcji. W tym celu…

Ale Frodo już nie słuchał otumaniony przez wydzieliny kleju i farby wydobywające się z pomieszczenia obok. Nagle zdawało mu się, że sięga gwiazd, ale one oddalały się wydając z siebie dziwne brzęczące dźwięki. Wstał by sięgnąć po nie ręką, lecz…

-A oto nasz wybraniec! To on weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialność dostarczenia pierścienia Sauronowi pomimo trudów związanych z podróżą, wśród pazernych plemion ludzkich, policjantów i mafii Mordoru. To odważna decyzja Frodo!

-Zaraz, zaraz to kto tę kasę w końcu dostanie?- rzekł Gandalf.

-Rzeczą oczywistą jest, że otrzyma ją Frodo, po czym przybędzie do Rywindwell, by rozdzielona pomiędzy wszystkich została.

-Idę z nim by mieć pewność, że nie da nogi i nie zabierze całej kasy dla siebie. – Odparł Gandalf.

-Masz mój scyzoryk.- entuzjazm opanował Aragona.

-Masz moją łopatę.- zapewnił ich Gimli. - I trochę środku na mszyce.

-Masz mój pogrzebacz – krzyknął Legolas

-Idę z wami, chociaż nie wiem, po co. - odparli jednocześnie Boromir i Faramir

-Jak ja to wszystko udźwignę!- zafrasował się Frodo.


	4. Rozdział IV Niemiłe spotkanie na granicy

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: **_NIEMIŁE SPOTKANIE NA GRANICY_

Wyprawa do lekkich nie należała. Czary Gandalfa mające zamienić wodę w Rzece - Ściece w wódkę nie powiodły się.

Zirytowana drużyna zapowiedziała, że nie ruszy się z miejsca, dopóki nie zostanie im dostarczona odpowiednia ilość napoju energetycznego. Czekali więc na cud, póki ich nie przegoniły nieźle nawalone elfy zmierzające podobnie jak lemingi, wprost w czyste fale mętnej niczym kisiel rzeczułki. Widok był nie z tej ziemi. Zafascynowany Gimli stwierdził, że od dziś dzień zostanie poławiaczem topielców. Z kieszeni tonących pijaków poczęły wypływać butelki.Rzucili się więc do wody, by wyłowić utracone przez nieszczęśników skarby, odprawiając modlitwy za dusze tonących. Po wyjściu na brzeg Frodo i reszta poczęli wyrzucać siano z wozu drabiniastego, pożyczonego przez Elronda, by podpalając je ogrzać się choć odrobinę. Flaszki już czekały. Zasiedli do wesołej konsumpcji, nie wiedzieli jednak, że ktoś ich śledzi…

Sen zmorzył imprezowiczów. Był twardy jak skała i cichy niczym praca huty. W ciemnościach zajaśniała para żółtych, podobnych do napoju Frugo oczu Golluma (A ten skąd tu się wziął ! Łapy precz chciwcze !). Przemknął niedosłyszalnie i już po chwili stał przy utrudzonych życiem wędrowcach. Syczał:

-Mój sssssskarbie!

Długo czekał na tę chwilę, gdy jego ręce spoczną na pierścieniu.Gollum nie do końca orientował się, po cóż miałby spocząć właśnie na nim, a nie na sakiewkach podróżnych, zapewne interesowało go wszystko związane z szampanem ,Piccolo''(łącznie z etykietą), którego wiele razy już kosztował. Tym razem się zawahał. Przy ognisku stały jeszcze nietknięte butelki ,Goblinowskiej". Gollum bardzo lubił gobliny (zwłaszcza w pierogach), dlatego miał rozdarty umysł. Pierścień czy ,Goblinowska''? Wystarczył moment i Gollum już wiedział… jego ręka wprawnie sięgnęła po dwie flaszki 98-ówi po czym brzydal czmychną w las. Decyzja okazała się wyjątkowo nietrafna.

-Co do nędzniej szumowiny! To wcale nie jest zrobione z goblinów, ale PRZEZ gobliny ! Tfu, co za ścierwo!- biedny Gollumek porzucił łup i nawiał w poszukiwaniu producentów szlachetnego trunku, by zrobić zapasy na zimę.

Tym razem ranek był paskudny. Mimo, że słonko grzało, a ptaszki śpiewały nikt z drużyny nie przywiązywał do tego uwagi. Podejrzenia padły oczywiście na Gandalfa.

-To tyyy…. ! wypiłeś resztki ,Goblinowskiej''– zapalił się Legolas.

-Jaja se robisz! Aż mnie wczoraj mdliło od tego badziewia! Jak mógłbym to pić? Spytajcie raczej Sama !

-On wczoraj wysiadł przy pierwszej butelce ,Elfickiej'', a co dopiero takiego spirytusu, to niemożliwe ! - stanął w obronie śpiącego Sama Frodo.

- A więc kto? - zapytał ze złością Legolas.

-Gobliny! - krzyknął Gandalf.

-Nie darujemy IM ! - warknął Gimli.

-Na wojnę !- krzyknęli razem.

Nie czekając długo wsiedli do wozu drabiniastego i ruszyli. Nie zajechali daleko gdyż parę kilometrów dalej stało przejście graniczne z Rohamem (to samo z którego zwiał Gandalf )…

- ….. mać!- zaklął mag.

-Ile mamy flaszek? – zapytał po cichu Gimli Gandalfa.

-Czterdzieści sześć sztuk ,Elfickiej'', dwadzieścia osiem ,Słodkiej Pomidorowej'', czternaście trolskiego samogonu i dwadzieścia dwie bimbru Elronda. Ogółem sto osiemdziesiąt litrów wódy.

- Nie, zapomniałeś o bukłaku - poprawił Boromir Gandalfa zjeżdżając na parking nieopodal przejścia.

-To daje nam dodatkowe trzydzieści czyli 230 litry - dodał Faramir.

-Choroba, co zrobimy? - zamartwiał się mag.

- Zaraz, zaraz przecież to jest wóz strażacki. On przewozi wodę, więc co to za problem wlać wódę do zbiorników zamiast wody. - podsunął pomysł Merry.

- O kurna, ale z ciebie przemytnik, a ja chciałem go utopić w rzece! To jest myśl ! - krzyknął uradowany Gandalf.

Drużyna szybko zabrała się do pracy wlewając trunki do zbiorników tak, żeby nie uronić ani jednej kropli.

-Ten plan wcale nie jest taki dobry - rzekł Legolas wlewając ostatnią butelkę ,Elfickiej'' do zbiornika.

- Jak my to potem będziemy pić? – dodał po chwili zapłakanym głosem.

- E tam, przeżyjemy. Grunt, że przemycimy. - odpowiedział strapionemu elfowi mag.

Po czym szybko wsiedli do wozu, a Gandalf schował się w sianie. Gdy dojechali na granicę uradowany celnik rzucił się w ich stronę wyszczerzył zęby i zagadał:

- Witam podróżników, dokąd zmierzacie?

- E…ee…eeee - zaczął Aragon.

-Jedziemy gasić pożar. - uratował sytuację Gimli.

-A gdzie się pali jeśli można wiedzieć? - rzucił szybko skorumpowany celnik.

- W Isengadzie. - palnął równie szybko Legolas.

-A co ? - znów zapytał namolny celnik.

-Las. - ktoś odpowiedział.

-Acha, to was nie zatrzymuję, ale gdybyście zobaczyli tego faceta - wskazał na zdjęcie faceta wiszące na ścianie z napisem WANTED - to dajcie nam znać.

Już miał odejść gdy spojrzał na osprzęt drużyny i rzekł:

-Zaraz, zaraz to trzeba oclić.

Ale nasi bohaterowie już nie czekali dłużej - Legolas dał gazu i zniknęli za drzewami.


	5. Rozdział V Nielegalna kopalnia

**ROZDZIAŁ: 5 **_Nielegalna kopalnia_

Po paru minutach usłyszeli za sobą charakterystyczne,,iłu iłu". To była straż graniczna. Uciekali tak szybko, jak tylko mogli i po dwóch godzinach… spoczęli w areszcie na jakimś zadupiu. Lamentom końca nie było, Gandalf, który okazał się ów jegomościem ze ściany, rozpaczał najbardziej:

-Nie, nie tyle litrów alkoholu stracone! – lamentował.

Pierwszy oprzytomniał Frodo (jak zwykle) i rzekł:

- Chłopaki, musimy wiać!

- Jak ? - odpowiedzieli mu chórem.

-No co wy, tak jak zwykle. Poczekamy aż przyjdą nas zabrać na przesłuchanie, wtedy w tuby strażnikom, bierzemy nasz osprzęt, kluczyki do radiowozu i dyla. - wytłumaczył Frodo.

-OK. - odpowiedzieli.

Tak też uczynili, gdy godzinę później weszli do nich strażnicy, a oni dali im w ryje i postanowili zabrać komórki a także portfele (tym zajął się jak zwykle Gandalf ) po czym zabrali swoje rzeczy, kluczyki do samochodu i kierowali się do wyjścia. Co prawda kilku funkcjonariuszy stawiało opór, ale po licznych kopniakach i walnięciach łopatą w głowę zmienili zdanie. Kierowali się w stronę policyjnego wolkswagena transportera, wsiedli, zapalili silnik i ruszyli przed siebie. Po kilku godzinach bezsensownej jazdy zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu:

Rywindwell na północ 289 km

Endas na południe 215 km

Nielegalna Kopalnia Folii północny-wschód 45km

Isengad na południowy-zachód 98 km

-No to gdzie? - zaczął Aragorn.

-M…m- może do Isengadu - zaczął Sam.

-Ty ośle, tam nie przeżyjemy nawet minuty ! - oburzył się Farami.

- Jeżeli wy, tak jak ja, nie macie potrzeby oglądać Rohamskiego mamra, to idźmy do Kopalni Folii. - podsumował Gimli.

-Jestem za!- krzyknął Gandalf.

Po ostrej wymianie zdań zdecydowali się na kopalnię i ruszyli w trasę. Nie minęła godzina, a już samochód się zepsuł.

- …….ny gliniarski szmelc – klął Gandalf.

- Musimy iść piechotą. - podsumował Sam.

- Wiemy, idioto ! - krzyknęli chórem towarzysze.

Nie mieli pojęcia, że do kopalni pozostało im tylko dwa kilometry.

Tak szli i nie mogli znaleźć wejścia do środka, aż wreszcie na murze pojawił się napis: WEJŚCIE

- Nareszcie! - krzyknął Legolas.

Jednak po chwili pojawił się drugi napis:

POWIEDZ HASŁO I WEJDŹ

Niestety żaden z bohaterów nie mógł odgadnąć hasła. Wszyscy siedli na łączce nieopodal i rozmyślali na różne tematy, na przykład Frodo jak i większa część drużyny myślał o haśle, ale Gandalf zastanawiał się czy z wrzosu da się zrobić bimber, aż wreszcie Frodo krzyknął:

- Mam, znam hasło!

Wszyscy podbiegli do wejścia i oczekiwali na hasło. Po paru sekundach Frodo krzyknął:

W DUPIE TRZASŁO

I nagle wejście do kopalni stanęło otworem.

Kopalnia jak to kopalnia, była cicha i wilgotna, w powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo przygotowanego samogonu.

-Te krasnoludy to umieją robić bimber, nie? – zagadał niespodziewanie Gandalf.

-A jak! - odpowiedział z dumą w głosie Gimli.

-Chwila, chwila te kościotrupy wyglądają dziwnie i po jaką cholerę im te topory i hełmy? - zapytał Boromir.

-A, to bardzo stary obyczaj. Sięga trzydziestu tysięcy lat, ale z tego, co widzę tutaj stosują go nadal, mianowicie przeciwnik zabity przez krasnoluda dostaje w ramach pakietu OC jego osprzęt. - wytłumaczył krasnolud.

-Niezłe. U was w górach Wiejskich ciągle go jeszcze stosujecie?

-Niestety nie. To był piękny zwyczaj - rozczulił się Gimli.

Te piękne wspomnienia przerwał grad strzał wymierzony w stronę drużyny. Po chwili stało się jasne, że to GOBLINY.

-Ta… zwyczaj na pewno. - rzekł Aragorn wyjmując sobie strzałę z tyłka.

-Słuchajcie! To są gobliny, te plugawe stworzenia skradły nasze energetyzujące napoje, muszą nam za to zapłacić! - krzyknął Gandalf.

- Na nich! - wrzasnął Aragorn rzucając się w stronę tunelu.

Za nim ruszyli następni…


	6. Rozdział VI Wytwory i Przetwory

**ROZDZIAŁ 6 :** _Wytwory i Przetwory_

Nie minęła chwila od momentu wejścia w tunel a już stało się jasne, że nasi bohaterowie zgubili się.

- I co teraz? - zapytał bez zapału Sam stając naprzeciw dwóch różnych wejść do korytarzy.

-Nie wiem, musimy pomyśleć - odrzekł Gandalf.

Myśleli długo, mianowicie aż dwa dni, gdy nagle Mag specjalnej troski krzyknął:

-Mam!

-Co masz? - zapytał ze zgrozą w głosie Pippin.

-Pomysł niedojdo. - warknął na hobbita Gandalf.

-Chwała Bogu, już myślałem, że gazy! - odetchnął z ulgą Pippin.

-Pójdziemy tędy. - Mag wskazał na pierwszy korytarz.

-Dlaczego akurat tym korytarzem? - zapytał z sarkazmem Merry.

-Bo tam pachnie bardziej wódką. - usłyszał odpowiedź.

Zapach wódki zwalał z nóg, silny niczym odór niemytych gir, uciążliwy jak gazy, nie dawał spokoju umęczonym sercom i spragnionym przełykom. I nie trzeba o niczym już pamiętać… Drużyna zahipnotyzowana podążała za nim. Z trzewi kopalni dobywał się śpiew:

,Pijany jak bałwany, pod stołem zarzygany…''

Niepokoił. Przenikał do najskrytszych fałd mózgu.

,Pijany w cztery dupy…''

Zbliżał się, to oddalał.

,Obsrany i obszczany, pod stołem zarzygany…''

Zdążali w dół, do gorzelni, do samego piekła…

Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, a przede wszystkim Gandalf, nie mogli się doczekać końca korytarza. Gdy wyszli z niego, ich oczom ukazała się wielka sala. Nagle śpiewy ustały, a po chwili do ich uszu doszły przeraźliwe jęki.

-Jezu, co się tu dzieje? - zaczął Pippin.

-Rytuał obdzierania ze skóry i gotowania. - powiedział naukowo Gandalf.

-Ale po co? - zapytał Boromir podnosząc flaszkę ,goblinówki'' do ust.

-Jak to po co ! Na zacier do ich wódki ! - odparł ze zdziwieniem mag.

Sekundę później Boromir wypluł zawartość flaszki na Sama.

- No co robimy? - zapytał Frodo.

-Albo idziemy w stronę jęków ratować nieszczęśników albo, co ja preferuję, idziemy dalej za zapachem wódki. - odpowiedział Gimli.

Wszyscy (co było do przewidzenia) wybrali drugą możliwość.

Szli tak dwa dni a sali nie było końca, aż po dłuuugiej chwili milczenia Frodo krzyknął:

-Tam jest jakiś pokój !

Wszyscy myśleli, że to spiżarnia, ale niestety, to była tylko Sala Grobowa.

Wśród szkieletów leżała na sarkofagu księga a na niej napis w języku krasnoludów:

,Do przerwy 0:1''

Gandalf niestety nie zauważył tytułu, ale mimo to otworzył księgę i zaczął czytać:

,…musi nam się udać. Pająk, ty weźmiesz tego o tam, a ty zajmiesz się grubym. Już nadchodzą ! Do ataku, nie lękajmy się porażki…''

-Przerażające. - zaczął Gimli.

-Tak, to było straszne - odrzekł Mag.

Gdy tak rozmawiali o dupie Marynie niejaki Pippin-tłuk spoczął sobie na studni i niestety za mocno się pochylił do tyłu. Efekt tego zdarzenia był oczywisty: niesłyszane przekleństwa od wieków, charakterystyczny świst i ,łubu du!''.

-Jednego ćwoka do podziału mniej. - podsumował Legolas.

-Niestety, niezupełnie. - powiedział wstydliwym głosem Frodo.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zagrzmiał Gandalf.

-Dałem mu pierścień na przechowanie - powiedział szybko Frodo.

-Po co ! - krzyknęli chórem.

-Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jaki on jest ciężki. - próbował tłumaczyć się Frodo.

-Cholera jasna ! Musimy za nim iść ! - zaklął Gimli.

Więc zeszli ze schodów i kierowali się w stronę jakiegoś dziwnego zapachu przypominającego konfiturę.

-Mmmm, pychota, może zdążymy na obiad. - zagadał Gimli.

-Słyszałem, że gobliny robią pyszną zupę pomidorową. – dodał.

Wtem ich oczom ukazał się właśnie goblin, wrzeszczał do nich coś w stylu:

,help me''

Ale nikt go nie słuchał, gdyż drużyna chciała się zemścić za dwie flaszki \\\"Goblinowskiej\\\". Legolas wziął do ręki łuk, naciągnął cięciwę i puścił. W całej kopalni dało się słyszeć świst strzały i jęki nieszczęsnego stworzenia, które zamiast w serce dostało strzałą w krocze. Biedny goblin zaczął uciekać ile sił w nogach, a drużyna za nim. Pippin leżał na zimnej posadzce w jakiejś Sali. Wokoło pełno było słoików i garnków. W klatce żywe jeszcze gobliny a w garnku coś najwyraźniej się gotowało, chyba zupka. Nagle z pokoju obok dobiegł dźwięk spadającej wody, a w drzwiach ukazał się Gollum trzymający rękę na brzuchu. Hobbit szybko schował się za szafką z … niewiadomo czym i nasłuchiwał inteligentnej konwersacji Smeagola:

-Mój ssssskarbie ! Głupie goblinuchy oszukały Gollumka z wódeczką, ale teraz im za to zapłacimy.

To mówiąc wziął leżącą na ziemi siekierę i odciął jednemu z trzymanych w klatce stworzeń głowę. Następnie wrzucił ją do garnka i syknął z bólem w głosie:

-Gollumek ma znów tę cholerną sraczkę, już za chwilkę do was wrócę moi mili.

Te ostatnie słowa skierował do trzymanych w klatce. Gdy Smeagol zniknął za drzwiami, przez komin wpadło najpierw jakieś stworzenie, a potem drużyna pierścienia. Faramir sprawnie odciął łeb wykastrowanemu stworzeniu, a po chwili zauważył gotującą się zupę. Nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności skosztowania jej. Wtem zza szafki wyskoczył Pippin. Legolas (jako że od dawna nie pił życiodajnego płynu) stał się nadpobudliwy. Wziął do ręki łuk i od razu puścił strzałę prosto w hobbita i niestety znów nie wycelował i trafił…. no sami wiecie gdzie. Na to Tłuk krzyknął głosem kastrata:

- Ty potworze!


	7. Rozdział VII DownLog

**ROZDZIAŁ 7 :** DownLog

Przed dalszą podrożą nasi bohaterowie postanowili zaopatrzyć się w butelki z przezroczystym trunkiem i w parę słojów zupy pomidorowej. Kierowali się na zachód. Pippin, który mówił jak panienka, obraził się na Legolasa i powiedział, że jest sadystą. Na całe szczęście Frodo pocieszał swojego przyjaciela, że za swoją działkę przeszczepi sobie je od kogoś. Po paru dniach zdecydowali, że przystaną sobie na noc w Sali Honorowej. Gandalf postanowił wznieś toast za nowe ,jajka'' Pippina, niestety nie mieli szampana, takoż musieli zadowolić się trofiejnym bimbrem. Na koniec liba… znaczy się zabawy Mag pocieszył wszystkich słowami:

-Jeszcze ze jeden dzień drogi !

W nocy wszystkich obudziło dęcie w rogi. Nagle sto, może więcej, metrów za nimi stanął jakiś ciul z mieczem przypominający krasnoluda.

-Zombie! - krzyknął z przerażeniem Sam.

-Nie, to tylko jakiś ciul! - zaprzeczył Gandalf.

-Nie, już tu są ! - odpowiedział Legolas.

-A skąd to niby wiesz ? - zdziwił się Aragorn.

-Bo ten ciul trzyma transparent, na którym jest napisane, że mamy się poddać bo zginiemy. - odparł Legolas.

-Nigdy! – krzyknęli.

Gandalf wyjął swój miecz z odpustu i krzyknął:

GOD WANTS IT !

Za nim zrobili to następni a potem ruszyli w stronę biednego krasnoluda. Gandalf natarł na niego swoim ostrym jak spleśniały keczup mieczem, przecinając go w pół. Gdy uradowany zwycięstwem Mag spojrzał przed się, ujrzał zastępy wrogów. Prawdopodobnie reszta bohaterów też ich ujrzała, bo tak jak Gandalf stanęli jak wryci. Pierwszy Aragorn oprzytomniał i krzyknął:

-Dyla !

Jego pomysł okazał się genialny, gdyż reszta drużyny bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszyła za nim. Biegli tak ze dwadzieścia, może więcej, minut. Nikt nie śmiał odwrócić się do tyłu. W końcu przystanęli zdyszani.

-Ufff… było blisko, skąd oni się tu wzięli ? - zapytał Frodo.

-Nie mam pojęcia, myślałem, że wszyscy nie żyją, lecz jednak ktoś jeszcze został przy życiu. - odpowiedział Gimli.

- Na szczęście to już koniec. - powiedział Sam.

- Nie mów ,hop'' póki nie przeskoczysz. - rzekł Mag wskazując na most.

-To most ,Kara bum'' !

Gdy to rzekł za nimi dał się słyszeć odgłos przypominający świst z rury wydechowej przy zapalaniu samochodu.

-Co to jest ? - zaczął Frodo.

-Skąd mam to wiedzieć, co ja encyklopedia ? - odrzekł oburzony Gandalf.

-Ja też nie wiem, co to jest, ale za to wiem jedno: musimy wiać. - dodał Boromir.

Jak pomyśleli, tak zrobili. Większość drużyny sprawnie przeszła przez most ,Kara bum'', ale niestety nie wszyscy. Został Gandalf. Gdy Mag przechodził jako ostatni przez most, tuż za nim nadchodziła płonąca bestia przypominająca dwunastometrowego byka.

-A to ty DownLogu. - zaczął konwersację nasz bohater.

-Tak Gandalfie, to ja. Wiesz po co przyszedłem za wami ? –odpowiedziała bestia.

-Nie… - odrzekł niepewnym głosem Gandalf.

-To ci przypomnę. - warknął DownLog waląc skakanką w most.

-Przychodzę po pieniądze, które mi wisisz. – dodał.

-Jakie pieniądze, nieszczęsny menelu ? – odparł Gandalf.

-Po te, które od mnie pożyczyłeś wtedy w barze. - wytłumaczyła bestia.

-A… te pieniądze. - rzekł z udawanym w głosie zdziwieniem.

-To raptem tylko kilka dolców, daj żyć, nie przesadzaj. - dodał.

-Co ? Ja przesadzam ! To nie jest parę dolców tylko dwa tysiące ! - wrzasnął DownLog.

W odurzonym umyśle Gandalfa pojawił się szatański jak zwykle plan. Mag wiedział, że z zaklęć nie jest mocny, ale za to posiada o jeden więcej mięsień niż przeciętne stworzenie: miesień piwny, który dodaje dodatkowe trzynaście kilo wagi więcej, a most w tej chwili wytrzymuje wagę zarówno bestii jak i jego. Więc wystarczy trochę poskakać, a most się najzwyczajniej w świecie zawali. Tak też zrobił. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich zaczął skakać. Co prawda dało to tylko obciążenie 10g ale przy jego wadze powinno wystarczyć w zupełności. Po kilku skokach plan Gandalfa wypalił w stu procentach: most zaczął się walić, ale Magowi udało się jeszcze zeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Podczas gdy DownLog spadał, Gandalf pokazał mu gest niejakiego ,Kozakiewicza''. Niestety Mag podszedł za blisko krawędzi i runął jak długi w przepaść. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się pozostałości mostu i krzyknął w stronę drużyny:

I'LL BE BACK

Po czym runął w otchłań.


	8. Rozdział VIII Nie oznacza: Nie

**Rozdział 8 : **_NIE OZNACZA,,NIE''_

Gdy wyszli z kopalni Aragorn rzekł nie kryjąc uśmiechu:

-Jednego ciula do podziału mniej.

Co poprawiło nastroje reszty drużyny po stracie przyjaciela.

-Więc gdzie teraz zamierzamy iść ? - zapytał Frodo.

-Najbliżej jest do Lorien, ale to zły pomysł. - powiedział Boromir.

-Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Sam.

-Wy hobbity żyjecie na jakimś zadupiu, więc nie macie pojęcia, co się dzieje na świecie. Mianowicie parę lat temu Elrond pokłócił się z niejaką busz – menką Galadrielą o łup zdobyty w Górach Rozpaczy. Niestety, dla nas, pan Rywindwell zrobił ją w dzyndzla zabierając jej cały skarb. Wtedy ona wprowadziła embargo na towary zza gór Marnych i ot rozpoczęła się wojna, która pochłonęła wiele istnień. Pokój po czterdziestu sześciu latach i dwóch dniach walk został zawarty w…. Nowej Wsi.

-No więc, jeżeli jest pokój, to co stoi na przeszkodzie aby tam pójść ? - zadał inteligentne pytanie Merry.

-Bo jest taka sprawa, że pokój jest tylko na papierze, a rzeczywistość jest troszeczkę inna. - odpowiedział znudzony Faramir.

-Słuchajcie, jeżeli tu zostaniemy, dobiorą się do nas albo Gobliny albo wilki, musimy podjąć decyzję. - zaproponował Gimli.

Bohaterowie, jak na cywilizowanych ludzi przystało, postanowili urządzić demokratyczne głosowanie i tak, jak w przypadku Białorusi, wszyscy bez wyjątku zdecydowali, że pójdą do Lorien. Na miejscu byli późnym wieczorem. Było wręcz oczywiste, że nie mogli się przedstawić jako drużyna pierścienia wysłana przez Elronda, więc postanowili powiedzieć (gdyby co), że są wędrownymi bimbrownikami (w co, sadząc po zapachu i ilości flaszek, z pewnością by uwierzyli). Gdy podeszli pod bramę Gimli zaklął:

-Gdzie oni są, k…. mać !

Nie minęła minuta a cała drużyna bimbrowników siedziała związana w krzakach, oprócz rzecz jasna Legolasa i to jemu strażnicy zadali podstawowe pytanie:

-Kim jesteście i czego chcecie ?

-Jesteśmy wędrownymi samogonowcami, szukamy strawy i kieliszków. - wyrecytował elf z puszczy.

-A! Chyba że, bo już myśleliśmy, że jesteście tą całą Drużyną Pierścienia czy jakoś tak.

Po czym rozwiązali resztę i wprowadzili do zamku.

-Wejdźcie do komnaty obiadowej, Pani z przyjemnością skosztuje waszych specjałów. - rzekł jakiś służący.

Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia, musieli tam wejść. Gdy usiedli do stołu w drzwiach ukazała się Królowa Galadriela, usiadła naprzeciw nich, skosztowała bimbru (roboty Golluma) i aż beknęła z zachwytu następnie mówiąc:

-Samogon pierwsza klasa, ale nie jest wasz, drużyno pierścienia. - powiedziała kładąc nacisk na ostatnie dwa słowa.

-Straże, brać ich. – dodała.

Wtem do Sali ze wszystkich drzwi wbiegły elfy z podniesionymi łukami.

-Zaraz, skąd wiedziałaś kim jesteśmy? - zapytał Aragorn.

-Mam swoje sposoby. - odpowiedziała, a Legolas, niewiadomo dlaczego, zaczął pogwizdywać.-Dobrze, pójdę wam na rękę. Odkupię pierścień za trzydzieści tysięcy dolarów.

W Sali wybuchł śmiech bohaterów.

-Za pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. - dodała, a Frodo i reszta tarzali się na podłodze ze śmiechu.

-Jak nie to nie! – zagrzmiała.

Niestety, za późno, gdyż Aragorn złapał krzesło i walnął strażnika w łeb. Za nim robili to następni. Po chwili wszystkie krzesła były połamane, a strażnicy znokautowani.

-Mów, jak stąd wyjść i gdzie jest nasze uzbrojenie. - zaszantażował królową Boromir przykładając jej nogę od stołu do gardła.

-Wasza broń jest w portierni a do wyjścia korytarzem w lewo. - odpowiedziała szybko.

-Dzięki. - odrzekł Boromir waląc ją w głowę.

Po paru minutach staranowali bramę złotym Rols Roisem.

Minęło kilka godzin i nasi bohaterowie przystanęli w jakimś lesie żeby trochę odpocząć.

-Zrobiliśmy błąd, trzeba było się trochę potargować. - podsumował wizytę w Lorien Aragon.

-Po jaką cholerę ? I tak by go nam zabrała. - rzekł Faramir.

Gdy hobbici z Boromirem poszli do lasu pozbierać drewna na ognisko, Aragorn wpadł na iście szatański plan.

-Słuchajcie, jest nas za dużo do podziału takiej kwoty, musimy kogoś wykopać. - rzekł do pozostałych.

-Ale kogo ? - zapytał Faramir.

-Twojego brata. - odpowiedział zimnym głosem Aragorn.

Po głębszym zastanowieniu Faramir odrzekł:

-OK. Ale biorę 50 jego doli.

-Nie. 35. - targował się Aragorn.

-50 i umarł w butach. - kłócił się Faramir.

-Dobra, może być. - odpowiedział znudzonym głosem Aragorn.

-Ale jak zamierzasz to zrobić ? - zapytał saper.

-Spoko, mam plan: Niedaleko stąd buszują po lasach Uruk- h.je Sarumana, damy im cynk, że Boromir ma mnóstwo kasy przy sobie, a ci go haraszo, przy okazji przyślemy do niego Merrego i Pippina. Wtedy zostanie tylko sześciu do podziału.

Aragorn zadowolony ze swojego planu poszedł siusiu, a Legolas z Gimlim zabrali się do pisania listu.

Drogi Sarumanie !

Jesteśmy biednymi, prawymi ludźmi, dlatego też chcemy Cię poinformować, że w dniu jutrzejszym przez puszczę ,zagłady'' przejdzie bardzo bogaty szlachcic, a z nim dwóch hobbistów, jeden z nich ma przy sobie pierścień, którego tak bardzo pragnie Sauron. Proponuję wysłać tam twoich ludzi i kazać im zrobić to, co robią najlepiej. Jako że jesteśmy biedni, chcemy w zamian skromną kwotę 10 000 $.

Z poważaniem

Prawi Ludzie

-Zaraz, przecież ani Merry ani Pippin nie maja pierścienia. - zdziwił się Aragorn, który przed chwilą wrócił.

-No ty o tym wiesz, ja, Gimli i Faramir, ale Saruman nie ! - zagadał Legolas.

-Dobra. Ja idę to wysłać, a wy zróbcie obiad. - rzekł Aragorn zapalając silnik.

-Cwaniak. – odpowiedzieli.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ IX Ach to przeznaczenie

**ROZDZIAŁ 9:** Ach to przeznaczenie

Z rana, według planu, Aragorn wysłał Boromira, Merrego i Pippina, ku ich zdziwieniu, bo czego jak czego, ale drewna nie brakowało. Niestety za nimi poszli Frodo i Sam, co sprowadziło ciemne chmury nad szatański plan reszty. W środku lasu Faramir zatrzymał Froda i jego wafla po czym rzekł:

- Oni sobie poradzą. Wy lepiej idźcie pozbierać malin.

Jak powiedział saper, tak hobbici uczynili. Boromir, Merry i Pippin szli beztrosko przez las śpiewając sprośne piosenki. Gdy nazbierali drzewa i szykowali się do powrotu z krzaków wyskoczyli Urukowie Sarumana. Boromir, jako że był człek dzielny i mężny, chciał uratować hobbitów zajmując bestie swoją osobą. Na jego nieszczęście walkę z nim podjął nie kto inny jak rycerz Władek. Walczyli na gałęzie bardzo długo, a w tym czasie Merry i Pippin zostali ujęci przez napastników. Aż w końcu Władek jednym ruchem wypchnął gałąź z ręki Boromira. Nastała cisza, po chwili saper rzekł:

-Kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź.

Uruk posłuchał i odciął Boromirowi łeb. Nie minęła sekunda a obok ciała sapera leżało ciało jego przeciwnika, co było efektem markowania reszty drużyny. Aragorn i spiskowcy część Uruków wybili a części (z hobbistami) dali uciec. Parę minut później przybyli Frodo i Sam. Wtedy Aragorn rzekł:

-Drużyna się rozpadła. Gandalf i Boromir wąchają kwiatki od spodu, Pippina i Merrego spotka ten sam los. Wy (wskazał na Froda i Sama) pójdziecie do Mordoru na skróty przez trupie trzęsawiska, a ja, Gimli i Legolas pójdziemy tam inną drogą żeby zmylić pościg. Faramir ruszy do Miny Pancernej, aby zawieźć ciało Boromira.

-Nie ważcie mi się dać dyla z kasą. Znajdziemy was na końcu świata. - rzekł Gimli do Froda i Sama.

Hobbici następnego dnia ruszyli na zachód, Faramir na południe. Następni ruszyli Gimli, Aragorn i Legolas. Zaraz po wyjściu z obozu Aragorn zajrzał do sakiewki i krzyknął:

-Cholerne hobbisty!

-Za Merry i Pippinem! - dodał.

Koniec części pierwszej


End file.
